A known contact terminal for use in an inspection apparatus includes a tubular body (i.e., a cylindrical member) including a spring portion defined in a middle thereof, and a columnar central conductor (i.e., a stick-shaped member) inserted through the tubular body, and a known inspection jig uses this contact terminal (see, for example, JP-A 2013-53931). In this contact terminal, the central conductor is fixed to the tubular body in the vicinity of an end of the tubular body through, for example, welding or crimping, with an end portion of the central conductor protruding from the tubular body. Once a first end portion of the tubular body is brought into contact with an electrode portion, and a second end portion of the central conductor is brought into contact with an inspection target, the first end portion of the tubular body and the second end portion of the central conductor are urged toward the electrode portion and the inspection target, respectively, in accordance with elastic resilience of the spring portion, whereby the contact of the contact terminal with the electrode portion and the inspection target is stabilized.
In the aforementioned inspection jig, however, a test electric current passes from the first end portion of the tubular body, which is in contact with the electrode portion, to the second end portion of the central conductor, which is in contact with the inspection target, through the spring portion, and the passing of the electric current through the spring portion causes an increase in inductance or impedance.